


雖然也會抱怨

by sealfaceAL



Category: Black Panther (2018), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sealfaceAL/pseuds/sealfaceAL
Summary: 帝查拉與自己的扮演者查德成為了朋友，偶然間聊起了彼此的戀人。





	雖然也會抱怨

**Author's Note:**

> 一樣是問卷產物。只是個小短篇。

　　在異國的街道上看到那張與自己極度相似的臉時，帝查拉愣了愣。  
　　「帝查拉先生？」顯然那一位－－應該是叫鮑斯曼吧－－的先生，在美國街頭看到自己也是十足震驚。  
　　「叫我帝查拉就好。」帝查拉對這個在電影中飾演自己的演員挺有好感。明明是不同的人，卻能讓觀眾相信在那一方鏡頭中，他確實就是他正在演繹的角色；這份專業值得尊敬。  
　　「帝查拉……」查德依言重複了一遍，像是在思考什麼似的微微歪頭，「這樣直呼國王的名字，還是自己演過的角色，果然還是有點怪呢。」  
　　「我以為專業演員已經習慣這種小問題了？」帝查拉笑著道。  
　　「自己演過的角色的話，是的；但國王？」查德聳聳肩：「尚未。」  
　　帝查拉想起他當初同意讓美國人把自己的故事拍成電影的情形，「我想你總會習慣的。」  
　　「是的，我想。」

　　以這次談話為契機，帝查拉和查德－－這次他記起對方的名字了－－開啟了彼此的友誼。兩人年齡相仿氣質相若，又都是有理念有事業的優秀人士，相處起來自在又舒適。  
　　帝查拉已經很久沒感受到這種平等的、尊重的、沒有利益或上下關係的友誼了。不得不說，這感覺真的很好。  
　　顯然查德也有差不多的想法。  
　　「真希望麥可能夠像我們相處這樣，至少不要那麼黏我。」再一次於聊天中接起一通電話後，他這麼抱怨道。  
　　「麥可？」帝查拉歪頭思索，「演恩賈達卡的那位？」  
　　「是。」查德嘆了口氣：「雖然因為工作，也不會真的說很黏，但一有空閒就想拖我出去，我又不是什麼年輕小夥子了。」  
　　聽著友人難得的抱怨，帝查拉挑起眉，「看來你真的挺困擾啊。」他喝了口咖啡，說：「我只看過他演艾瑞克時的樣子，和那時候的艾瑞克一樣，看起來危險、陰鬱又悲傷。」  
　　「倒也還不到困擾，他本人也沒有那麼悲傷的過往。」查德皺著眉，「不過難得兩人都有空，一起窩在家不好嗎？」  
　　「看來是個外向的人啊，家裡待不住吧。」帝查拉笑了笑：「艾瑞克也總是喜歡往外跑。」  
　　「他們啊……應該還是有點差異的。」查德說：「至少我想艾瑞克應該不會喜歡玩寶可夢。」  
　　「寶可……什麼？」帝查拉茫然地咀嚼著新名詞。  
　　「Pokémon，是Pocket Monsters的簡稱，日本任天堂發售的角色扮演類電動，兒童向。」查德翻了個白眼，「也是他願意待在家的理由之一。」  
　　「……艾瑞克確實不像會玩這種遊戲，他應該喜歡更偏向成人的類型的。」想到自己那愛挑釁又愛生氣的難搞刺蝟堂弟，帝查拉不無羨慕的說：「不過原來麥可這麼開朗啊。艾瑞克也能這樣就好了。」  
　　「……麥可確實，很開朗。」想到戀人的笑顏，查德的嘴角也隨之微微上揚，「不過你不就是喜歡艾瑞克嗎？」  
　　「是啊。」帝查拉笑了：「雖然很麻煩。」  
　　想到麥可要自己選女角好和他選的女角交換服飾的要求，查德撇了撇嘴，「確實很麻煩。」他認命地說。


End file.
